


Talking to the Moon

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1000x1375@300dpi</p><p><b>A/N:</b> Well, this is a classic example what happens when a ficlet just eats your brain, heeee. Today our wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/"><b>sapphire2309</b></a>  celebrates her bday and as a small shiny gift I made artwork for a <a href="http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/56258.html">very recent ficlet</a> that was posted. I had something different planned but the this happened and I tend not to argue with my muse, lol :D Happy birthday *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1375@300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** Well, this is a classic example what happens when a ficlet just eats your brain, heeee. Today our wonderful [](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/profile)[**sapphire2309**](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/) celebrates her bday and as a small shiny gift I made artwork for a [very recent ficlet](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/56258.html) that was posted. I had something different planned but the this happened and I tend not to argue with my muse, lol :D Happy birthday *hugs*

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mwm4wka9x46rbm9/moon.png?dl=0)  



End file.
